<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Prince in a Big Land by no_more_playing_around</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836370">Lost Prince in a Big Land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_more_playing_around/pseuds/no_more_playing_around'>no_more_playing_around</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, not really sure what else to add but will update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_more_playing_around/pseuds/no_more_playing_around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao is everything. Smart. Strong. Confident. The next great leader of his generation, poised to move his country forward to unprecedented levels of greatness.</p><p>Jun is nothing. Too young. Inexperienced. His place on the throne a result of tragedy, and now the weight of an entire country resting on his shoulders.</p><p>Everything is expected of Minghao. Nothing is expected of Jun. They meet in the middle, and learn from each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Prince in a Big Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired off of Jun being the Prince of China and Minghao being the Little Prince<br/>Except idrk the geography of china so im just gonna say Jun’s the prince of a big land and Minghao’s the prince of a small land haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jun sits on his bed, lost in thought. He’s wearing a formal outfit, a white collared shirt and dark teal suit with some sort of gold thread embroidery. The whole outfit is itchy and uncomfortable, but he knows better than to complain about it. Besides him, a safe distance away, lingers Wonwoo.</p><p>Wonwoo speaks first. “Ten minutes, Prince Junhui.”</p><p>“I know that.” Junhui tries not to snap, but with the importance of this meeting he can afford to be a little stressed. He absentmindedly brushes his hand over the covers of his bed, internally reciting his points over and over.</p><p>A few seconds pass, before Wonwoo sighs, dropping all formality. “Jun, if you worry too much you’re bound to make mistakes. Loosen up a little.”</p><p>“I <em> know </em> that.” This time Jun doesn’t bother to conceal his irritation, and Wonwoo immediately silences. “But I can’t mess up today. This negotiation is critical for our trade deals, and you already know they’re going to be hard to convince.”</p><p>Wonwoo does know. Although Meilin is the biggest, arguably the most powerful, nation in the nearby lands, Daohwa is known for producing the smartest, most cleverest minds around. They are not to be messed with.</p><p>They’ve placed first in exploration in both the science and math fields, and their schools were renown for their teachings. Although they were less than half the size of Meilin, they’ve managed to construct a clean, working society. It would almost sound like a utopia.</p><p>Also, Daohwa was situated right between two mountain ranges, giving it an impressive natural defense. All in all, it was difficult to attack.</p><p>But what worries Jun most of all was the person arriving today, coming over in ten- no, <em> seven </em> minutes. More specifically, Daohwa’s young and brilliant ruler, Prince Minghao.</p><p>Daohwa’s leaders were notoriously cunning. No one really knew what their training regime was, but Daohwan princes seemed to come ingrained with a certain type of intelligence beyond compare. The recent prince, though, had barely been on the throne for a few months before he was reaching achievements even the previous princes had never gotten to.</p><p>Rumors passed through the palace spoke of the recent prince Minghao in many different lights. After all, he had yet to come to Meilin, being busy in other businesses. Some said he was a stick of a human being, with his mind being his only talent and positive feature. Some said he was a burly, heavily muscled teenager that led many people to fear him at first sight. Some said he was grotesque, so grotesque that he hid his face behind a mask that he never took off.</p><p>However the rumors run, they all agree on one thing: one should not judge him, for he or she will definitely judge him wrong. It is foolish to try and outsmart him. Minghao is barely older than Jun, having ascended the throne only two years ago, yet he has apparently already woven a strong alliance between all the nearby nations using previous agreements and some of his own. <em> That </em>is why he is so important to the trade deal. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, the door opens and a young boy scurries in, shooting a glance at Jun before hurrying towards Wonwoo. <em> What was his name? Sang- no, Seung something. Seungwoo? Seunghan? </em> The boy whispers into the advisor’s ear, and he straightens.</p><p>When the door closes, Wonwoo’s eyes meet Jun’s. “Five minutes.”</p><p>Then, to greater effect, “He’s at the gate.”</p><p>Jun bites back a sharp retort and gets up, heading out the door. He hears Wonwoo follow behind.</p><p>They make it to the negotiation room in due time. Most of the other advisors are already there, and they give Jun a pointed look, glancing up at the clock to make their point. Jun refrains from rolling his eyes in return, and sit in one of the chairs at the long part of the table. Wonwoo settles himself in the seat between Jun and the other advisors.</p><p>One of said advisors takes that as a cue to speak. “So to recap, we’re asking for a lowered tax on export to their nation, permitting that we should also be able to restrict our trade ports to Jaotei and Anshin only. We are also seeking a trade route through Daohwa to one of the other nations, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jun growls, and he sees Wonwoo stifle a sigh next to him. “You’re right.”</p><p>The advisor falls silent after that, and Jun takes the short time he has left to run through the points frantically. Anshin has five times more trade activity than the other three, so limiting it to those two ports provides for a centralised route that is both closer and easier for Daohwa to reach. The tax trade should be lowered since the route required to get to Daohwa is long and extensive, already requiring much effort to get Daohwa what it need. And the provinces…. What about the provinces again? Jun mentally curses. He could always ask Wonwoo, right?</p><p>Jun thinks back to when he was little, when his mother still used to take time out of her day to read to Jun. He was young, barely three years old, but he vividly remembers her telling stories about scary dragons and brave princes and mystical fairies with wide, innocent eyes that guided them along their paths. It was captivating. It was enthralling, to learn about this magical land, so much that Jun began to wish things were really like that. Then his fourth birthday passed, and Jun was tossed down to his governess, who trained and taught him in the ways of the world. She was a good teacher, no doubt, but that was when Jun realized the world was nothing like he hoped.</p><p>As for his mother, she and the king left on a boat that crashed and was never found. Rumors arose, of course, of an intentional attempt to kill them, but it was never proven. Jun was almost sixteen then, and before he knew it he was pushed onto the throne. Thank goodness there was Wonwoo to help him. He was barely older than Jun, and one would think he had no experience either, but his advice had proven him worthy to Jun.</p><p>The doors opened, tearing Jun out of his thoughts. The same boy (<em> Seungkwan </em>, Jun thinks with a bit of triumph) appears, holding the door against the wall as he calls out, “Announcing the arrival of Prince Xu Minghao, ruler of Daohwa!”</p><p>Jun stands automatically, hearing the advisors do the same. There is a pause, and then a group of people enter.</p><p>Almost all of them are wearing dark, formal suits, and when they enter the greetings immediately begin. Jun’s advisors start moving towards them, shaking hands and exchanging welcomes.</p><p>The person in the front catches Jun’s eyes. He has on a single breasted jacket, cyan in color, and from his jacket sleeves peak out embroidered white shirt sleeves. Definitely Xu Minghao.</p><p>Wonwoo isn’t by his side anymore, probably greeting some other people, so he makes his way towards the prince, shaking the hands of advisors that pass him while stealing glances at Xu Minghao. From far away, he doesn’t look too intimidating. He seems about Jun’s height. He’s not overly muscled, maybe a bit on the skinny side. His hair is a light brown, falling over and framing his face.</p><p>Jun shakes the last person’s hand and makes his way towards Xu Minghao, who is currently greeting Wonwoo (So there he is, Jun thinks vaguely). He’s close, so close that he can almost touch him, when the Daohwan prince turns and faces Jun. </p><p>Jun’s eyes flit to his face. He’s actually a tad shorter than Jun, who tilts his head down. He has delicate features, small nose and thin mouth stretched in a polite smile. He stretches his hand out, and Jun automatically shakes it.</p><p>“Prince Xu Minghao. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Wen Junhui.”</p><p>Jun zeroes in on his eyes. Wide. Innocent. Xu Minghao looks incapable of doing any harm.</p><p><em> Don’t trust him </em>.</p><p>
  <em> Wide. Innocent. </em>
</p><p>Jun opens his mouth, fully intending to return the greeting. Instead, a thought falls out of his mouth.</p><p>“You look like a fairy.”</p><p>Cue gasps. Cue chaos. Jun hears Wonwoo sigh.</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, so maybe there wasn’t exactly chaos. But there were gasps. And Wonwoo did sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao stiffens, and Jun chooses that exact moment to become mute. Luckily, Wonwoo jumps into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please excuse our prince, he didn’t mean it. I’m terribly sorry about this...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Wonwoo rambles on, probably waiting for an apology from Jun, Jun takes this moment to glance up at Xu Minghao. They’re not shaking hands anymore, and Minghao is staring up at him, eyebrows scrunched and eyes narrowed. Okay, maybe it was more of a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows the advisors are probably ripping up their carefully written notes now, having given up all hope of coming to a compromise with Daohwa after </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> prince just insulted </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> prince’s… What? Appearance? Sexuality? Didn’t matter. The point was that Junhui had completely thrown away 18 years of etiquette training and become a hypocrite after what he said to Wonwoo and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god Wonwoo’s still speaking-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you that there was no excuse for what Jun did and I hope you will forgive him.” Wonwoo hesitates now because it would be really stupid to give an excuse for Jun like “he does this all the time”. Jun’s supposed to be the one in power, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun finds his vocal chords suddenly working. He glances to the side, mumbling, “Oh, um, yes. I’m sorry, Prince Xu Minghao. Please forgive my impoliteness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, he glances back hesitantly. Xu Minghao’s face is carefully blank, and it almost seems as if he’s thinking especially hard about something. Except that can’t be right. Hesitating is a sign of weakness, and if Xu Minghao is really the interactive genius they said he is then he would have immediately responded. Maybe with calculating anger, maybe with easy friendliness as if it didn’t bother him. Definitely not with a silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless he is doing this on purpose too. Maybe he’s trying to make Jun uncomfortable on purpose. Jun finds himself internally panicking, and although he knows he hides it well Xu Minghao can probably read him like an open book. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wasn’t ready for the Daohwa prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he finds himself word vomiting, which, while awkward among strangers, is downright dangerous among political strangers. “It’s just that, I was thinking about the stories my mother read to me as a child and the fairies always had these sort of eyes and I guess I kinda thought your eyes looked like the ones fairies had. I didn’t mean it to be rude, I’m terribly sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> Xu Minghao looks taken aback. The advisors all look stunned. Wonwoo looks stunned as well, but it quickly transitions into a look of surrendering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xu Minghao recovers incredibly quickly. He clears his throat, before letting out a light laugh. “It’s not a problem. Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand moves in Jun’s grasp, and that’s when he realizes they haven’t separated from their handshake yet. He quickly releases his hand, moving it behind him before taking a step back and bowing as low as he can. “Please forgive me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Wonwoo injects tiredly, “won’t you two sit down at the table? Let’s start the negotiation.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>